For Love, Always
by just-grey
Summary: DeanOlivia. My version of season nine, with Dean and Liv together. Chap. 20 now up: 2 weeks past...
1. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Sigh**

**A/N: This is just a little snippet I'd thought of, because to me Dean Porter should've been there.**

* * *

She was tired, sore, and her arm hurt viciously. She was just so tired of these idiot perps coming after her, but what hurt the most was that nobody came to see if she was alright. Not Fin, or Lake, not even Elliot of all people. That was what hurt the most. As Olivia got up from the chair that she was currently sitting in out in the hallway she heard distinct footsteps, running footsteps. She slowly lifted her head and gazed at the black haired man running towards her.

"Olivia are you okay?"

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright, what do you think?"

"But…I mean who called you?"

He smiled at her stammering.

"I was at the precinct when Cragen told me, thought I should know I guess."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry…its only a little cut."

He smirked and gently lifted her arm, at which she silently winced.

"It doesn't look like just a little cut to me Olivia."

She smiled," Its fine, really," she assured.

"Well I don't care how 'fine' you think it is I'm taking you to get that stitched up…no arguments."

She let him lead her outside to his car and they silently made their way to the hospital, where they waited and waited until Olivia got her arm stitched…he stayed the whole time.

"Listen Liv if you want you can stay over my place for tonight…I can sleep on the couch."

Another smile, "Actually I think I might take you up on that offer, thanks."

And, once again they made their way to his car and once again they made their way silently to his apartment. No words were needed as he opened the door, or as he gathered linens for himself. But, when all the lights were out and she made her way to his bedroom she couldn't help but say…

"Thank you Dean."

And those were all the words that were needed, for she knew she had someone to count on…a new day, a new start.

* * *

**Review pwease?**


	2. A Change

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah I dont own.

**A/N**: So I decided to add some more, even though its a small chapter please review.

* * *

Light swept its way through the crack of the curtains and woke the dreamful Olivia. She slowly opened her sleepy almond eyes and gazed at the room around her. She was so exhausted from her encounter that she had failed to observe his room-his bedroom. Olivia rapidly jolted upright from her relaxed position. What had she been thinking? Was she even thinking at all last night? Sure, she and Dean were friends, but had she finally succumbed to fact that she amiably spends the night at his house? Olivia was trite confused by her behavior; she had let Dean take her to the hospital; let him drive her to his place, and to top it all off she slept in his bed. Well of course he hadn't been in it, but that wasn't exactly the point now was it? She was thinking too much at this point and was slowly getting a thudding headache, so she did the one thing that she never did….she simply stopped thinking, stopped questioning her every move…she let her soul…her heart take over.

* * *

**A/N 2**: So next chapter Im thinking of bringing some Elliot jealousy... : )

Please review.


	3. Cabin?

**A/N:** _Woah ok so I thought I had posted this chapter...guess not. Well I come bearing two chapters for you!_

* * *

That day was a revelation for both parties, which turned into a couple more days and that led to weeks and in one of the first times in her life Olivia Benson was happy.

The squad room was quiet, more so because it eleven o'clock at night, Olivia was one of the few who were at the squad room catching up on paperwork, which was where Elliot found her late that night.

"Hey, Liv what're you doing here?"

Olivia looked up from her work, startled she didn't hear Elliot in the squad room.

"Oh, I was just catching up on some paperwork; things have been a little crazy lately."

Elliot was bewildered by Olivia's comment; sure they had been working on different cases this past week, but he hadn't missed that much…had he? While Elliot was pondering this through his head he wasn't aware of Olivia packing up her things to head home. As she got up from her seat and started to walk over past Elliot, he finally snapped out of it and looked up.

"Hey Liv, what'd you say tomorrow we go get some lunch and catch up?"

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and stumbled for an answer.

"Um…actually Elliot…I sort of have…plans…"

He looked at her questionably, trying to decipher whether she was telling the truth or not.

"What're you doing?"

She hesitated, but regained her confidence and spoke fully.

"I'm going to a cabin by a lake for the weekend," She said with a smirk on her face, all knowing.

"You're going to a…cabin…alone?" He found this piece of information deceiving and wondered what Olivia was hiding.

"No." He answers were short and very limited on description, which annoyed Elliot.

"Ok…are you gonna take your cell with you?"

"Don't I always?" She said with a sarcastic tone.

Elliot was getting frustrated; he thought they told each other everything…

"What aren't you telling me? I thought we were friends…friends tell each other things."

"We are friends Elliot. I just…I don't want to jinx something that could be good. You understand…right?"

"Yeah…of course."

"Thank you…we'll have that lunch when I get back okay?"

"You're buying."

"Oh of course; I'm the not- so- single- anymore detective."

He smirked at the memory.

"Have a good night Liv…and have fun."

"You too Elliot…and thanks….again."

"No problem."

She smiled, collected the rest of her belongings and walked past Elliot towards the outside chill. Elliot turned and watched her go, determined to find out who this 'mystery' man exactly was.

Although, he had a pretty good idea who it was…

* * *

_Reviews are love._


	4. Zen

**Disclaimer:** _Yeah I dont own, we all know that...stupid Dick doesnt wanna share._

**A/N:** _Kk so I didnt really see Fight, but I heard Olivia wasnt really in it, correct? Well even if she was lets pretend she wasnt and this is where she was, kk? Cool._

_On with the story lads!_

* * *

The scenery was peaceful, calm, Zen; everything Olivia had imagined it to be. As the car halted to a stop at a clear pathway, clearly destined for a car, Olivia was mesmerized by the assortment of wildlife and couldn't believe she was actually at a place like this.

She turned to look at Dean and smiled at him, while he smiled in return and headed towards the trunk of the car to retrieve their bags. She took a few strides forward until the cabin was in view. Dean had made his way around the car with their bags and stood next to Olivia; watching her gaze at the cabin's beauty.

"Better than you imagined?" He asked softly.

"Definitely, Dean this is…its beautiful. How did you find this place?" She responded as they began walking further towards the cabin.

"It was my dad's, he left it to me in his will; we would always come here when I was a kid…we'd fish, go camping, hunt…it was one of the best times of my life."

Dean had a distant, yet happy look on his face as if he was reliving every moment with his father.

"What happened to him?" She asked gently.

"Overdose; after my mom left things got bad…he was at work all the time, we stopped going to the cabin, guess he just couldn't take it anymore."

She turned towards him, grabbing his arm gently and searched his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean…it wasn't your fault, I'm sure he loved you very much."

He smiled at her, taking in her beauty; he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch and the warmth of his smile. His head dipped towards her and she tilted her head to side, their eyes never once leaving each others. Their lips touched; softly at first then gradually into a deep, meaningful, and passionate kiss. Their bags were briefly forgotten as they dropped to the floor and Dean pulled her closer. His arms wrapped around her tight, her arms around his neck. Time stood still, noises seized, worries left alone; only they were in the world and nothing would ruin this moment…

Well, except a little rain.

Out of nowhere rain had suddenly made its way from the sky and onto the embracing two. They were jolted apart by the soft wetness of the pitter-pattering rain. They looked at each other and started to laugh, then realized how soaked they were beginning to become and each grabbed a bag and ran into the cabin. Once inside they dropped the bags onto the floor and began laughing endlessly; about what neither knew. The atmosphere was light, calm, and free and nothing they were used to. As they stopped laughing and they collected their breathes, they once again looked at each other and noticed how soaked they were.

"We should probably get changed," she said.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, why don't you go get changed; there's a bathroom down that hallway. I'll go make us some hot chocolate?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

She scooped her bag off of the floor and headed in the direction of the bathroom, while Dean made his way towards the kitchen to prepare the hot beverage.

Olivia walked into the kitchen right when Dean was putting the two cups into the microwave. She was wearing dark blue sweats, a white tank top and her hair was still wet. He turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well don't you look cozy." He stated.

She made her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his still wet body towards her.

"I'd be cozier with you." She said in saucy voice and, with a smirk on her face.

He smirked back and brought his lips towards hers, the drinks forgotten.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy! Cough, Cough Hint, hint. ; )_


	5. My only regret

**A/N:** _I know I took forever to update, but I've had a major case of writers block and finals this week. And yes the song in this chapter is the song in the promo for Paternity._

* * *

He'd left as soon as he got the call. Olivia and Dean had agreed to tell Cragen about their relationship a while ago, as to not cause any conflict. And that is why the call came; Cragen had informed Dean about the accident, telling him that Olivia was okay and that she was at Mercy General. Of course Dean had hung up after that and rushed out to his car. He had sped the whole way, dodging various cars, moving swiftly throughout the chaos of traffic. He practically jumped out of the car as he arrived at the entrance of the hospital.

_I'm seeing things_

_In my mind, my eyes are closed_

He could just picture vague images of Olivia lying helpless in a mangled car. He quickly shook his head at the picture and reminded him that Cragen said she was alive and well. But, he wanted to be able to see her, touch her, and make sure she was really there.

_It's speaks to me_

_In a tone that already know_

_The inside is warm with a life that's unborn and mine_

He was wandering the halls of the hospital, going in the direction the nurse had told him, when he heard her sweet tone of a voice.

"Dean!"

He spun around to see Olivia, blood stained on her favorite blue shirt, walking along side Elliot. He ran towards her and enveloped her in his muscular arms, breathing in her scent, relishing in her touch. She immediately reacted and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her face at the croon of his neck.

_I'm seeing things_

_In my mind, my eyes are closed_

_Surrounded by life feeling high and it feels like home_

Elliot silently made his way past the two and down the hall to go call his family and inform them of the early arrival. Finally the two broke apart, although only slightly, and at stared each other, searching, wanting, loving.

"Oh God Olivia when I got that call…"

She caressed his cheek and smiled lightly at him.

"I know, I was…scared Dean."

Dean looked up at her confession; she never admitted fear…ever.

"Its okay, your gonna be okay…"

"Dean, I had one regret when I was in that car…and it's that I never got to tell you, I love you."

_My infrared mind, burning at night_

_The frequency slides to follow_

_They're wanting existence aligned_

_With those left behind and walk through walls_

_I'm seeing things in my mind_

_Always there for you to find_

_I gave my truth, my heart, my mind_

_Surrounded by life feeling high and it feels like home_

_I claim the moon, the stars, all mine_

_All living as one and protected by the light_

_And as I dream, then so am I_

_The inside is warm with a life that's unborn and mine_

_I gave my truth, my heart, my life_

_Once ever after and anon, so long, goodbye_

* * *

_Review please:)_


	6. Hold My Hand

**A/N: **_So this chapter is short, dont worry next chapter will be longer._

**A/N2:**_ There is a slight AU for time, you'll understand when you read it..._

_Song is **'Hold My Hand'** by **Hootie and the Blowfish**_

* * *

_With a little love, and some tenderness_

_We'll walk upon the water_

_We'll rise above this mess_

_With a little peace, and some harmony_

_We'll take the world together_

_We'll take 'em by the hand_

"Liv?"

She chuckled at his response.

"I mean, I regret never getting the chance to say I love you, I would've regretted not spending more time with you, getting to know you, getting to love you."

He blew a sigh of relief and hugged her once again.

"I feel the same way Liv, you sorta pulled me for a loop there."

"Come on, I'm dying to get home."

He smiled at her, and together they walked out of the hospital and into the chilly air, hand in hand.

_'Cause I've got a hand for you_

_'Cause I wanna run with you_

Later that night, as they lay together on the couch, warm blankets entangled at their feet, Olivia felt a sense of peace a sense of togetherness in her life and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at Benson?" He asked amusingly.

She turned to face him and smiled enormously.

"I'm just…happy, that your here."

He lightly kissed her on her forehead and held her face in his hands.

"Me too Liv, me too."

_Yesterday, I saw you standing there _

_Your head was down, your eyes were red _

_No comb had touched your hair _

_I said get up, and let me see you smile _

_We'll take a walk together _

_Walk the road awhile, 'cause_

As the nights grew longer and the days lighter, the two were noticeably happy; together and apart. The date was currently December 17 and it was their seventh month seeing each other, of course nobody knew they were seeing each other for that long, but let's just leave it at that.

_'Cause I've got a hand for you _

_I've got a hand for you _

_'Cause I wanna run with you _

_Won't you let me run with you? Yeah_

_Hold my hand _

_Want you to hold my hand _

_Hold my hand _

_I'll take you to the Promised Land _

_Hold my hand _

_Maybe we can't change the world but _

_I wanna love you the best that, best that I can _

_Oh, the best that I can_

* * *

_Told you it was short, anywho Im writing the next chapter now(a Christmas chapter)._

_Review please._


	7. Always

**A/N:** _So I would've had this up earlier, but my dog messed up my garage door, so I had to fix it. Grr. But, anywho I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas...or whaterver holiday you celebrate!_

* * *

Olivia gazed out at the frosty scene outside through the window in her bedroom and sighed happily at the sight. She had always loved winter, the soft flakes lightly falling from the heavens above, children running and playing; making snowmen, and the overall happiness and joy that filled the air. She closed the curtain and headed over to the thermostat to add more heat to her tranquil apartment. She had this night to herself, due to the fact that Dean had been working on a very sustaneous case requiring his efforts for the past few days. She had barely seen him the past week and it was nearing Christmas, she just hoped he would make it for that special day. Her past Christmas' had been nice, but she knew this Christmas would be the best by far, now if only Dean could get it off. As she walked down the hall to her living room she noticed a picture frame hanging on the right wall and took a moment to gaze at the happy memory. It was a picture of Olivia and Dean; they were outside in the snow, bundled warmly, Dean had taken his camera out that day to capture some of their memories and had taken a picture of them together; Olivia smiling brightly at the camera and Dean joyfully kissing her cheek. She remembered that day vividly; they had made a snowman(Olivia's first), had a snowball fight, and drank hot coca. Olivia couldn't remember having so much fun before. Unfortunately, the next day, Dean had been assigned to a case and had to leave in the wee hours of the morning. She had kissed him warmly, bid him goodbye, and he left; returning the next day exhausted, weary and hungry. He hadn't even made it to the bedroom before passing out on the couch. She smiled when she found him; jacket half off, his leg and arm halfway off the couch. She went to retrieve some linens, removed his shoes, and kissed him lightly on the forehead before returning back to bed, careful not to disturb him. She knew what it was like; getting a tough case, returning home tired and hungry, and barely making it to her bed before dozing off on the couch. Oh yeah, she knew the routine. 

She padded along past the picture and into the living room, noticing her cell phone vibrating, indicating a text message. She hurriedly made her way to the device, flipped it open and read the message. It was from Munch saying that she was needed back at the station,. so much for a day off. Olivia annoyingly put on her boots, got up and grabbed her coat and scarf and headed out into the cold.

It was about three hours before she made it home again, a rape victim would only speak to Olivia, resulting in Munch messaging her. The rape victim, Alexzandra Yates, was having mixed feelings about going to trial and wanted to talk to Olivia about what she should do. Eventually Alexzandra had decided to go to trial, thanks to Olivia's efforts.

Dean still wasn't home when Olivia arrived back at her abode and she felt sorry for him, he most likely wanted to just come home and sleep, unfortunately the case wouldn't call for that. She contemplated calling him to see how he was doing, but decided against it-concluding that he needed his undivided attention to the case.

Eventually, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep on the couch; jacket half off, leg and arm half way on the couch.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

"Huh..what?" Olivia mumbled into the small pillow.

"Come on, Liv I made pancakes."

Her head lifted from the cushion.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, Liv, pancakes. Now come on get up. I made them for you."

"Dean?"

He chuckled at her sleepy demeanor.

"No, Santa Claus; I came early this year. You have been a very good little girl Ms. Benson."

"Ha ha very funny... Pancakes?"

He laughed again and went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate and fork and walked back over to her position on the couch. She smiled playfully at him and took the plate, already starting to devour the food.

"Liv, I'm sorry I-"

She cut him off mid-sentence.

"Don't apologize, your forgiven; these pancakes are delicious."

"Well if I would've know the way to your heart is by food then..."

"Ah don't push your luck mister."  
They chuckled at their banter. Unfortunately, the laughing stopped when Dean had a serious look on his face and looked down.

"Dean? What is it?"

"Liv...I tried...I really did, but uh..."  
"Dean what is it, your starting to worry me here."

"I wont be able to be here for Christmas, I'm really sorry Liv. I tried, but the boss man gets what the boss man wants. I know you really wanted this Christmas to be special...Liv I'm so sorry."

"No, no, its okay Dean...I understand. Don't worry about, we'll have New Year's."

He sighed at looked at her sadly.

"I really wanted to be here this Christmas Liv."

"I know, but its okay."

He sighed deeply and she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Liv."

She laughed lightly and he smiled at the beautiful sound.

"For what?"

"I don't know, being with me, being so understanding...just being...you."

She smiled playfully at him once again.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service."

He smiled warmly at her and caressed her cheek, kissing her soundly on the lips. After a few seconds he released her from the intoxicating kiss.

"I'm so glad I have you Liv."

This time, it was Olivia who initiated the kiss, her arms found their way around his neck, his hand at her neck, and this time it was Olivia who stopped the kiss.

"I'm glad I have you too."

It was Christmas Eve and Olivia was the her desk at the station, filling out forms and looking over files. Elliot had offered for her to come to Christmas Eve dinner at his house, but she had declined-feeling like she would've felt out of place with their family and their new addition.

_"Its a family thing." she had said._

Elliot had just nodded and left, knowing the real reason why she didn't accept his offer. He felt a sadness for Olivia, he knew that she wanted to spend Christmas with Dean.

"Liv," a voice said.

Olivia looked up from her scribbling to see Cragen coming out from his office, beret and trench coat on, looking at her with dismay.

"Why aren't you at home? Its late."

"I just need to finish these..." she mumbled.

"No, you need to go home. Get some sleep."

She looked up at him and sighed.

"What about Simon? Why aren't you spending Christmas with him?"

"He's out of state...he moved. And I already told him I had plans."

"But you don't."

"I did, but not anymore."

"Look, Liv, whatever you were gonna do I'm sure it would've been great, but you cant change whats already been done. So why don't you go home, get something to eat, sleep."

She sighed in defeat and put her pen down.

"Okay."

"Good, come on. I'll walk you out."

She smiled tightly at him and began collecting her things to go home. They walked out into the brisk wintry air in a comfortable silence.

Olivia slowly opened the door to her apartment and jumped in surprise when she saw Dean standing a few feet away from her, a huge smile on his face.

"Dean!"

She smiled brightly and briskly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, he lifting her up in the air, spinning her around happily. She pulled back and kissed him mid spin. He laughed as she pulled back and set her down.

"Surprise,"

"What are you...I thought you couldn't make it back?"

"Solved the case early...managed to pull a few strings and got a flight back early.

She smiled again and hugged him once again.

"I'm so glad your back." she said while hugging him.

"So am I Liv."

He pulled back, with an excited look on his face.

"I got you a present."

"Dean you-"

"Ah ah, just open it."

She smiled as he grabbed a small box of of the kitchen counter and handed it to her, guiding her to the couch as he did so. They sat on the sofa and she began to unwrap the small gift. Once the wrapping paper was all the way off it revealed a rectangular purple velvety case. She smiled before opening the case. In it was a beautiful, silver necklace. A pendant attached to it; a Chinese symbol.

"Dean, its...beautiful."

She removed the necklace from the box and curiously inspected it.

"It means 'Always', I got it from this little antique shop in Vermont. I know how much your into the Chinese calligraphy and thought of you when I saw it...do you like it?"

"I love it! Put it on for me?"

He smiled brightly at her reaction and clasped the necklace together.

"Its beautiful on you Liv."

She smiled joyfully at him and she hugged him pulling him closer to her, breathing in his scent, living in the moment.

"Best Christmas...ever."

* * *

_So there you have it, Dean and Liv's first Christmas. Awwww! Lol, well please review. : )_


	8. Its Going to Be A Good Year

**A/N:** _In case you all didnt know this fic has an AU for time. In my fic Dean and Liv have been dating for much longer than percieved._

* * *

New Year's was nearing and the squad had agreed to host a party for the celebration. Cragen would cook and bring the food, Casey and Munch would provide the drinks, Lake and Fin provided the decorations and Elliot volunteered for the party to be at his house-encouraged by his wife, Kathy. Olivia had offered to bring some food, but once Munch heard she would be actually cooking the food he shot her offer down, so she instead offered to buy some desserts from the store-to which this, they eagerly accepted. Unfortunately, a case kept her occupied for most of her time so she had yet to acquire the tasty desserts, leaving her frustrated when the day before the party came around and she had no desserts.

Olivia was pacing her living room, biting her fingernails when Dean walked through the door, puzzled at her antics.

"Uhh...Liv? You okay?"

"No I am not okay! I was supposed to get the desserts for the stupid party, but the stupid case kept me at the house and now because of stupid New Year's there aren't any desserts at the damn grocery store because all the stupid housewives bought them all!"

Oh yeah, she was frustrated.

"Liv just calm down okay?"

"Calm down? How am supposed to calm down? I had one simple thing to do and I couldn't do it!"

"You do realize your getting upset over..desserts right?"

She looked up at him to see him smirking at her, hands shoved into his pockets and his heels rocking back and forth.

"You find this funny?"

"No. I find it funny that you somehow never seem to check your messages."

She looked at him, puzzled at his answer.

"What are talking about?"  
He simply smiled at her, walked over to the kitchen counter where her phone and answering machine lay, and pressed the button.

_"Hey Liv, I know you've been real busy so I picked up those desserts you needed, I put them in my fridge until the party. Kay well I gotta go, I'll see you later. Bye."_

She looked blankly at the machine, then, back over to Dean and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

She walked over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips and he pulled her closer by her hips. She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye.

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Well I tend to be so on occasion."

She laughed as he picked her up and kissed her once again, leading them away from the kitchen.

Oh yeah, the desserts were forgotten.

* * *

**BEEP**

She groaned in her sleep at the pestering noise.

**BEEP**

"Urg... turn that damn thing off."

"Ah ah, time to wake up."

"I don't wanna. Five more minutes."

She turned and wrapped the sheet around her tightly, pulling the pillow over her head.

He laughed at her and turned the alarm clock off, getting out of the bed to begin the day.

"Where are you going?" her muffled voice said.

"Well unlike you, I am actually going to get up. Maybe go get some of that delicious coffee from down the street. I was thinking about getting you some Tea, but hey you don't want to get up so I guess..."

"Okay okay I'll get up. Sheesh, your worse than my mother was."

He chuckled at her and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready, while she took her time getting up-sleeping in for another ten minutes before actually getting up completely.

After both of them were ready they left the small apartment and into the crisp windy air.

She looped her arm through his as they walked down the street toward the small cafe.

* * *

As evening approached, Olivia and Dean began to get ready for the night's festivities. Olivia deciding to wear a nice blue long sleeve blouse with dark jeans and her spiked heels, while Dean chose his cream dress shirt with his black blazer. The two were a sight, handsome and beautiful meshed.

"Hey Liv, you ready?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

"Alright we still need to pick up those desserts from m place, but we'll be on time."

She smiled at him and laced their fingers together, pulling him out of the apartment.

After they picked up the treats they hurriedly made their way to the Stablers' residence.

Once they arrived there, Kathy opened the door to greet them, a huge smile on her face.

"Olivia! Hi, how are you?"

She quickly hugged Olivia and ushered the two indoors.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good. Good, so who's this?" she motioned at Dean.

"Oh, this is Dean Porter, Dean this is Elliot's wife, Kathy."

"Its very nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So are you two...?"

Olivia smiled at Dean and looked back to Kathy.

"Yes. We've been together almost eight months."

"Thats so great Liv! I'm happy for you. For both of you."

"Thanks. So we've got dessert..."

She held up the bag, which held the desserts.

"Oh! Right, come on I'll show you where to put them. Dean the living room is through there, everybody's already there."

She pointed down the hall and took off with Olivia, leaving Dean alone to walk down the hall toward the living room. He passed many pictures along the way, presumably the Stabler children.

"Porter! Hey over here."

Elliot walked over to him and led him to where the rest of the gang was.

"Got a nice house, your wife's nice too."

Elliot smiled at the man.

"Thanks. I think so too."

Dean noticed a few faces he didn't recognize and Elliot showed him over to them.

"Guys this is Dean Porter, Dean this is Casey Novak,"Elliot pointed to a strawberry blond and Dean shook her hand," this is Chester Lake," he then pointed to a short Native American man and shook his hand too," Odafin Tutuola-though we all just call 'em Fin," a tall man with a look of experience, another shake," and last but not least John Munch," an older man with dark glasses, the last shake.

"Its nice to finally meet you all, Liv has told me a lot about you."

"Its nice to finally meet you too, we were all getting anxious." Casey replied.

He smiled at them and looked up to see Olivia and Kathy entering. They walked over to the group, Kathy sitting down and Elliot joining her, while Olivia joined him and the rest of them.

"So I see you've all met Dean."

"Yeah", Fin said,"you better take care of her Porter."

Olivia looked down in embarrassment, but Dean smiled at Fin, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh I plan to."

Oh yeah, it was going to be a great year.

* * *

_So I hoped you liked my Dean and Liv New Year's chapter! And I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Leave me some reviews please. : )_


	9. Comfort

**A/N:** _Slight spoilers for "Signature"_

* * *

It was late, very late. They were supposed to go out to dinner, but he knew their plans were canceled. She hadn't come home yet, he was worried, but she was strong, he knew she would come home when she was ready. He knew how hard this case hit her, Cragen had called him, informing him of Agent Cooper's death. And so he waited.

He was lounged on the couch book in hand, although not reading becoming to distracted, when she walked quietly through the door, head hung and moving at a slow pace. He set the book down on the side table softly and gently spoke.

"Liv, I heard what happened...you gonna be okay?"

He watched as she set her things down on the kitchen counter top, keys jingling as they hit the tile. She lent on the counter and stood staring at the metallic shine of the keys, mesmerized as if replaying the days events.

"I'll be fine. You should sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow."

He sighed deeply at her retreating back as she walked into the kitchen, looking around for something, but never finding it.

He got up off of the couch quietly and walked toward her, his eyes sorrowful.

"Liv," he softly whispered.

But, she did not turn, instead opened the fridge, moving things about.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I could fix something if you ar-"

"Olivia," he said more forcefully and this time she turned, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"What?" she whispered, small as if childlike.

"C'mere."

She looked up at him and a small sob escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand as she slowly walked into his open arms, clinging to him for life, burying her face on his chest.

Neither spoke as she wept, her hot tears staining his thin shirt. He held her tight, refusing to let her go, and she wouldn't let him for this was her grieving time. He was her healer.

"I...I could've done something...anything," she sobbed through her sentence as she turned her face, leaning on his broad arm.

"No, Liv you did all you could. Don't blame yourself for this. Just don't." he whispered with force.

She closed her eyes, pulling away from him slightly, looking into his peaceful eyes.

"You believed in her, I know you did. You wanted to help her, Liv, she just couldn't be helped. She made that choice to do what she did and nothing you could've said or done would have stopped her."

She nodded swiftly, tears still escaping her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. She looked down, ashamed at her sobs, but he gently lifted her face to look at her.

"Its okay to cry sometimes, Liv. Its what makes you human."

He gently lead her to the couch where they lay, her weeping in his arms until she finally gave way to sleep, and him stroking her hair, whispering soft words of comfort in her ear.

* * *

He lay awake, still, as he watched her chest rise and fall, her cheeks lightly stained of her dry tears.

"Did you blame yourself?" he heard her whisper.

He was perplexed at first, thinking she may be talking in her sleep, but that thought was plunged as she opened her eyes turned into him.

"Blame myself for what?"

She looked up at him, her eyes no longer wet.

"For your father's death."

The question hit him from out of the blue, he didn't know what to say at first, but found his voice as he played with her necklace.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. For a long time. Sometimes I still do."

She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"What made you stop?"

He stopped moving his fingers and looked at her.

"My mother. She, uh, visited me one day when I was in college."

He sighed and leaned his head back onto the couch's cushion.

"She told me that she was sorry, sorry about causing me and my dad so much pain, sorry for leaving us, sorry for causing my dad such anguish and leaving me alone to mourn him. I was so...mad to hear what she was saying. I told her to leave and...she did.." he stopped and sighed. looking back at Olivia,"My father...wasn't the best man in the world, but he was the greatest to me. I never knew his faults, or his weaknesses. He was that man who took me fishing, went to my baseball games. Nothing ever really did make me stop blaming myself...and there's this part of me that still does, but I realized that you aren't accountable for what other's do to themselves. You cant blame yourself for your parents separation, or your mother leaving, and cant blame yourself for someone's pain when theres nothing you could've done or said. I know my father loved me, I know that he knew that I loved him...I just think that he couldn't stand feeling alone, even if he had tons of people who loved him around him, it just wasn't enough and I don't think it ever was."

He paused slightly to see Olivia looking at him, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"My mother came to my graduation, she was seated in the back, and she was about to leave when it ended, but I stopped her. I couldn't lose another parent again, I don't know why my mother left my father, but I know that she did love him, people make mistakes along the way...you just gotta know how to fix em'."

Silence overwhelmed them and Olivia lightly cupped Dean's cheek, turning his face toward her.

"Your a good man Dean, and I'm sure your father would be proud."

He smiled at her, bringing his lips onto her forehead, puller her close to him.

"Liv?"

She pulled away from him slightly, repositioning herself more comfortably.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She turned round completely, sitting herself up wards to look down on him as he sat upright also.

"What?"

"I love you."

She smirked slightly, her hand resting on his chest.

"I love you too," she whispered before lying back down beside him, his arm draping across her stomach protectively.

* * *

_Hope you liked, drop me some reviews please: )_


	10. Meet the Family?

**A/N:** _So Liv wasn't really in "Unorthadox", but that's okay cause this is what she did. Lol, hope you like!_

* * *

She had paperwork. She hated paperwork.

But, there weren't any cases to be dealt with, and she had to catch up…so she had paperwork. And she was mildly annoyed. As Olivia signed what seemed to be the thousandth slip of paper that day she heaved a sigh, a very big sigh.

Words seemed to dance across the page and it seemed like she was reading the same words over…and over and over.

Cragen poked his head out of his office to find Olivia sitting in her computer chair; shoulders hunched and looking frustrated.

"Hey Liv, can I see you for a moment?"

She turned round in her seat and nodded, silently walking over to him and into his office.

"What's up, Cap'?"

He sighed, running a hand over his balding head, and sat down behind his desk.

"Sit down."

She frowned, curious, but afraid of something serious.

"Don?"

He looked up at her, her eyebrows wrinkled and her eyes dancing for answers.

"I just…I wanted to talk to you about…um, Liv…about…Porter."

Her face lost its color and she hunched her shoulders in defeat.

"Don, what happened? Is he…?"

He snapped his head up, his eyes alert.

"What, no…Liv he's fine," her shoulders perked up, her face's color returned, and she sighed in relief," I wanted to…speak to you about your…relationship."

She smiled an almost suspicious smile.

"That's it? You had me scared for a bit there Cap'. Listen don't worry, Dean and I aren't going to let our relationship affect our jobs."

His eyes glanced down briefly before returning to hers.

"That's good…that's good, but it's not that…"

"Well then what?"

"I just…Liv, over the years we've all become close as a squad and I just wanna make sure that you know what you're getting into."

She looked slightly surprised, and chose her words carefully.

"Listen Cap' I appreciate your concern, but I know the dangers, we both do."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Liv. I care about you, the whole squad does, and I just…"

She sighed, her eyes becoming watery.

"Thank you," she whispered her voice thick with emotion.

"You know I'm here for you Liv, whenever you need me. Anytime okay?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

He got up quietly while she sat, and opened his office door. She stood up slowly, eyes down at the floor.

"Why don't you go home, I think the paperwork can wait?"

She sniffled and nodded, about ready to leave his office, but stopped, turned and wrapped her arms around him. He was stunned at first, but recuperated and hugged her back, rubbing her back comfortingly. She pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Like I said Liv, anytime."

She smirked, pulling herself away from his arms and headed out.

When she arrived home she wasn't as tired as she usually was, surprisingly. Cragen and hers conversation had left her feeling happy, her earlier frustrations erased completely. She was glad that she had him to talk to, and even considered him to be a father that she never had.

She glanced around the apartment and pulled out her cell phone, hitting the familiar numbers on the keypad.

"_Hey,"_ he answered.

"Hey, listen I just got off and was wondering if we could catch a late dinner."

"_Yeah sure, I'll just wrap up things here and come pick you up. What did you have in mind?"_

She contemplated her answer as she plopped down on the couch lazily.

"Hm. I don't know, I was thinking that new Thai restaurant down the street."

"_Sounds great. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"Alright I'll see you soon. Love you."

"_Love you too, bye."_

She flipped the phone closed and laid down, flipping on her television, looking for something to watch to pass the time. She flicked through the various channels and was on channel 278 when her buzzer rang. She set the remote down on the coffee table and got up to see who was ringing her.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey Liv it's me, let me up its cold out here."_

"Okay come on up."

Several minutes passed before Olivia opened the door, Casey standing in front of her. She opened the door wider and stepped back to allow Casey to come in.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"What a friend can't just stop by to see another friend?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows and stared at Casey.

"Okay, okay fine jeez. I wanted to know if you were busy tonight, I thought we could go get some drinks with the guys or something."

Olivia smiled at Casey and sat back down on her couch, the television still on. Casey followed suit and looked at the television.

"You're watching The Discovery Channel?"

"What? No! I was flicking through channels until you showed up. Anyways I'm having dinner with Dean as soon as he gets back so..."

"So that's a no then?"

"You know for lawyer you can be pretty dense sometimes."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"

They smiled and laughed, The Discovery Channel still dancing across the screen.

"So things are getting pretty serious between you two huh?"

"Yeah, it's good though."

"Well then I'm happy for you. John has some theory tha-"

"Oh no, don't tell me his theories. I think I've heard enough of those thank you very much."

They both laughed again, but Casey looked serious again.

"Liv we just don't want you to get hurt. We care about you; you're like a sister to me. And I know the guys feel the same way."

"Thanks Case, I feel the same. You guys are my family…a very dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless."

Casey smiled at her and Olivia smiled back and they both went back to the television.

"So, anyone in your life Casey?" Olivia asked curiously.

Casey blushed and looked down.

"There is, isn't there?"

"There is…someone, but it's nothing serious."

"He makes you happy?"

Casey turned to look at her, sincerity in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah he does."

"Good."

The door opened suddenly and the women turned to look at Dean.

"Hey, Casey, right?"

They both stood up and Casey walked over to Dean, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, we met at the New Year's party."

He smiled sincerely at her.

"Yeah I remember its great seeing you again."

"Likewise. Listen Liv, I'm gonna head out, but you two have a good night."

"Alright Case, I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved at the two and walked out the door. Olivia smiled at Dean and walked over to greet him.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah she's a good friend. So, you ready?"

He nodded before guiding her out of the doorway and into the hall, heading out into the night.

Food had been ordered and served and the two were enjoying each other's company, although Olivia could tell that Dean was holding something back.

"Dean, what is it?"

He chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been dying to say something all night. What is it?"  
He hesitated, but took a deep breath and told her.

"Well it's just that…my mom and my two step sisters are in town and they're leaving the day after tomorrow…"

Olivia took a drink and swallowed, asking a question afterwards.

"Your mom got remarried?"

"Uh, yeah; she moved to London, married some guy, he had two daughters already. I saw them a lot actually; my mom visited frequently and brought them with her. But what I wanted to ask was-"

"You want me to meet them."

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't that's fine. Its just they really want to meet you and I really want you to meet them, but like I said it's up to you I just thought I'd ask."

"Dean, I'd love to meet them."

He heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed immensely.

"Okay, good. That's good."

She laughed at him and he blushed.

"So we'll get to my mom's house at around one. That sounds good?"

"I thought your mom lived in London?"  
"Oh she does, but she rents a house over here."

"Oh okay, well then one sounds good to me."

He smiled at her.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N2: **_So I wanted to kinda leave it at that, Liv will meet Dean's family next chapter because I wanted to watch "Inconcieveable" first before I started writing it, but dont know worry I already know what its going to be about. ; ) Review for me kay?_


	11. Linger

**A/N:**_ Sorry this took so long to update, but I seriously like rewrote this at least three times and I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Dean had arrived at exactly twelve-thirty. He was on the dot, not twelve-thirty one, and not a second late. And Olivia was ready, yet not at all ready. Dean opened the door quietly and stepped in, noticing how tidy her living room was. She only cleaned when she was nervous, upset, or trying to avoid something. The last time her living room had been this clean was when her and Simon had an argument. That week hadn't been one of Olivia's best; she had been cross with almost every single person who had engaged her in conversation and Dean had finally had enough of her stubbornness when she refused to be the one who would patch things up, so he had taken the initiative and called Simon, refusing to hang up until the brother reconciled with his sister. Sure enough, a week later, Olivia was her up beat and sarcastic self again, much to Dean's pleasure-in fact, everyone's pleasure. 

Dean dropped his keys on the small table by the door and walked in hesitantly, looking for Olivia.

"Liv?" he called.

Dean heard a noise coming from the bedroom, someone moving things about, and he heading in that direction, his steps slow and cautious. He slowly opened the door upon reaching it and took in the sight of the very un-tidy room. It looked nothing like the rest of the home, there were clothes strew around the floor, drawers opened, clutter everywhere. Dean stepped over a very big pile of thrown clothing and looked around the room slightly…scared at what might pop out at him. Suddenly he heard movement and looked up to see Olivia standing before him; clad in only dark blue jeans, her bra, and the necklace Dean had given to her for Christmas-its silver shine sparkling in the light. At first he noticed her lack of clothes, but then disregarded that as he focused on her quite distressed face.

"Liv, you okay?" he asked softly as he walked further into the room and closer to her.

But, she did not answer, just simply threw her arms into the air in an act of surrender and walked back toward the small closet. As he swiftly walked more to where she was he heard distinct mumbling and cursing being thrown left and right. She hurriedly walked past him, still clad in her bra and turned to face him.

"Of course I'm not okay! I can't find my purple shirt that I wanted to wear today, I washed it just so I could wear it, but now it's gone! And I can't find the damn thing! And, no, I don't want another shirt, I want that shirt Dean."

He stood speechless, unable to speak, just stood there staring at her. She sighed and bobbed her head down in frustration and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She was about to say something else, but was stopped when she heard laughing. Laughing, very loud laughing, and then coughing and she looked over to see Dean doubled over having a coughing fit as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell is so funny?" she demanded.

He finally managed to sort himself out and sputtered out his words in fragmented breaths.

"Took it to the dry cleaner's….left you a voice message…need to start checking your answering machine…" and then the laughing started again.

"Dean stop it! It's not that funny…okay so it's a little funny. Where is it? I'd like to be at your mum's house on time."

He was still slightly chuckling as he went into the bathroom they shared and came back with the shirt, wrapped in a see through bag. She sighed heavily and smiled, quickly snatching the shirt from him and put it over her head.

"Your too good to me, you know that right?"

He just smiled, gathered his coat off of the bed and led her out the door.

The car ride was spent in silence, fidgeting, and nervous tapping of the foot; all of which were by Olivia. Dean turned his head slightly to look at her only to find her staring out the window, hands wringing in her lap, and foot tapping on the floor.

"Liv…are you…okay? You seem a little anxious." He asked her, concerned.

She turned toward him, her lips telling a lie, but her eyes revealing the truth.

"I'm fine." She simply stated.

"Look Liv, if you're not ready…or don't want to meet my mum and siblings…that's fine. I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything…" he rambled.

She placed a comforting hand on his leg, which was now jittering, and replied:

"Dean, I'm meeting my boyfriend's mum and his sisters, I'm a little nervous. It's nothing to worry about, okay?"

He sighed, relieved, and covered her hand in his; joining them together.

"They're gonna love you Liv, I'm sure. My sisters can be a little eccentric, but they're great…so are their kids. "

"Ahh, so you're Uncle Dean huh?"

He chuckled lowly, a tiny blush spreading onto his cheeks.

"Yeah, Laura has a daughter with her husband Nicolas; they have twin daughters; Novalee and Elizabeth. And my other sister Isabelle has a daughter with her husband Mick, their daughter's name is Emilia." He said a wide smile on his face.

"You get to see 'em a lot?"

He frowned slightly and looked at her, and then turned his gaze back to the road.

"Not as much as I'd like to. Isabelle and Mick live in London, and Laura and Nic live in California. My mum live in the States though, but she travels a lot, and only comes here every other month."

"What does your mother do?"

"She's an Archaeologist, been doin' that since I could remember. She used to tell me stories about what she would find; it's nice to hear her talk about it sometimes."

She smiled at him. Maybe she was just fretting over nothing.

Dean had just pulled up into a well kept house on a corner and from her window Olivia could see a woman walking toward the door and walking outside, a humble smile on her face. Dean got out, as well as Olivia, and immediately went up to the short woman and hugged her. Dean pulled back from the woman and her eyes went to Olivia instantly. Dean turned toward Olivia and gestured for her to come toward them. She hesitantly walked forward, until she was standing next to Dean and in front of the woman. She was a tad shorter than Olivia with salt and pepper hair, organized neatly into a tight bun. Her eyes were bright green, and her complexion was tan (most likely due to spending her time outside). She smiled brightly at Olivia, as Dean introduced the two.

"Ma this is Olivia, Liv this is my mum, Catherine."

Olivia smiled sweetly at Catherine as she politely shook her hand.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Olivia; Dean has told me so much about you."

Olivia laughed and turned her head to look at Dean, only to find him blushing immensely.

"Only good things I swear Liv." Dean said.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Olivia replied back to Catherine.

"Well come on inside, the gang's all here."

Dean smiled at Olivia as he led Olivia into the cream colored house, following his mother along the way.

As soon as they entered the doorway Olivia was surprised as a tiny gust of child bounded her way to them.

"Uncle D! Uncle D!" the little girl shouted.

"Hey Em!" Dean replied happily at the small girl. He scooped her up and hugged her warmly. The little girl giggled happily. Dean set the girl down and Olivia finally got a chance to look at her. She was a very cute little girl; light brown hair with soft curls that bounced when she walked, surprisingly bright blue eyes that popped out in a crowd, she smiled brightly and curiously at Olivia, obviously not afraid of strangers.

"Emilia what did I tell you about running?" a voice cam from the living room.

"But mommy Uncle D and his pretty girlfriend are here!" the girl, Emilia, shouted back at her mother.

Dean, and Olivia, both blushed at Emilia response and Olivia turned to look at Dean and he shrugged.

"Uncle D?" she whispered.

"Yeah, well its better than Uncle 'De-De'." He said with a horror stricken face.

Olivia felt a slight tug on her pant leg and looked down and the blue eyes of Emilia.

"Hi! I'm Emilia. What's your name? Are you my uncle's girlfriend? You're pretty!" Emilia rambled.

Olivia was taken aback at the young girls' ability to shoot out words and sentences so…fast. She bent down to Emilia and smiled at her, shaking the hand that Emilia had put out.

"Hi Emilia, my name is Olivia, but you can call me Liv."

"Liv is a pretty name!"

Olivia laughed at Emilia, who was now giggling.

"Well thank you Emilia, you're a very pretty young lady yourself."

Emilia blushed and was about to speak again, but was interrupted by her mothers voice.

"Dean! You're here! And you brought a lady friend…she's pretty." the woman looked over to Olivia," you wouldn't believe the skanks he used to bring…well until he became smart, that is."

Olivia laughed at Dean's blush and glare at his sister.

The woman walked over to Olivia, shaking her hand.

She was taller than Olivia and she wondered if the woman was a model; her hair was almost as curly as Emilia's, yet it was darker than the child's and her blue eyes weren't as piercing as Emilia's. She had a simple white sun dress on with light blue flats. The dress accented her tan skin, almost tanner than Dean. Her smile was bright and wide, her eyes sparkled and her cheeks had a slight hue to them.

"Hi I'm Isabelle. It's very nice to meet you, Dean's told us a lot about you."

Now it was Olivia's turn to blush.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Olivia."

"But you can call her Liv!" Emilia jumped in.

The trio all laughed at Emilia and Isabelle guided them to the living room where everyone else was.

Olivia could see Catherine when she walked into the living room, as well as two men, a woman and two children. One of the men was as tall as Isabelle; he had dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed. His attire was that of a classy yet casual suit with nice dress shoes to match. Olivia guessed this was Isabelle's husband.

The other man was much more casual, shorter than Isabelle and shorter than Olivia; he had unruly blonde hair, a pale complexion, and dull brown eyes. He wore a loose graphic tee, dark jeans, and nice designer sneakers.

The last adult that Olivia had yet to meet was a woman who was standing with Catherine, out of the corner of her eye watching two children carefully. She had bleached blonde hair, a pale complexion, and bright green eyes. Her hair was tight in a bun, similar to Catherine, but had a few hairs curled. She was wearing a tan flowy, long skirt and a tucked in blouse with extremely tall heels. Olivia guessed this was Dean's other sister, Laura, but the men were a mystery to her still.

Isabelle guided Olivia to the two men, leaving Dean alone with a babbling Emilia.

"Mick, Nicolas, this is Olivia Dean's girlfriend." Isabelle introduced.

Isabelle pointed to the classy, well kept man.

"Olivia this is Nicolas, Laura's husband." Isabelle then pointed to the other man," And this is my husband, Mick."

Well it seemed Olivia was wrong.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia," Mick said, shaking her hand kindly.

"A pleasure," Nicolas said, also shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you also."

Before she could say anything else to the two men Isabelle had dragged her off to Catherine, and, who she supposed, was Laura.

"Mum you've already met Olivia I presume?" Isabelle asked.

Catherine nodded her head, smirking at Olivia.

"Olivia this is Laura." She waved her hand to Laura and Laura smiled at Olivia, shaking her hand," Laura this is Olivia, Dean's girlfriend."

"It's great to finally meet you Olivia." Laura said.

"Likewise," Olivia replied back.

"So Olivia what is it you do?" Laura asked politely.

"I'm a Detective at the Special Victims Unit." She answered.

Laura nodded, interested as well as Isabelle and Catherine.

"It must get hard for you sometimes, no?" Catherine asked.

Olivia sighed and smiled at the woman, honesty in her eyes.

"It does get hard sometimes, but I remember what I'm doing and how I'm helping people and I cant help but want to do it as long as I can."

Catherine smiled brightly at her, nodding slowly, and somehow ending that topic.

"Isabelle what do you do?" Olivia asked curiously, almost certain she was involved with some sort of beauty industry.

"Oh, I'm a librarian." Isabelle replied.

Olivia was definitely surprised.

"Yeah, she's the nerd in our little family." Laura said with laughter.

All of the woman laughed, Isabelle glaring at Laura before she finally gave in to the laughter as well.

"And Laura, you?"

Laura ceased her laughter and looked at Olivia.

"I'm a professional ballroom dancer, I have a studio out in California that my husband and I run."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

Laura smiled.

"Yes, well it is. Sometimes though, people often place me for the librarian and Isabelle as the dancer."

Laura laughed as Isabelle blushed and turned her face away.

"I could never do what you do Laura."

Catherine laughed at the two and smiled at Olivia, Olivia smiling back. Suddenly a loud crash was heard in the kitchen. Catherine, Laura and Isabelle all ran to the kitchen, Olivia following close by. There, sitting on the floor were the two twins, pots and pans surrounded them, and the cabinet door wide open. They smiled innocently at the women.

"Oh mum I'm so sorry! I turn my back for one second and these two are rummaging through your kitchen." Laura rambled, scrambling to pick up the children and the dishware at the same time.

"Dearie don't fret, they're just children." Catherine reassured as she bent down and gathered the pans from the floor and the pots from Laura's arms. Beside Olivia she could hear Isabelle laughing quietly at the situation.

"Is! It isn't funny! I swear I can never keep these two out of trouble."

"But mommy it was Lee's idea!" one of the girls shouted, a purple ribbon in her blonde hair.

"Hey! It was not! Lizzy told me to ma!" the other one shouted back, a green ribbon in her hair.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"  
"Too!"

"Hey! Both of you! I don't care whose idea it was. You need to apologize to your grandmother right now."

The two looked down at the tone of their mother's voice and both replied in a small voice: "Yes mama. We're sorry Nana."

Olivia smiled at the innocence of their voice and the shameful look on their freckled faces. Catherine walked over to them after putting the dishes on the counters, a smile on her face.

"Oh darlings I'm not angry with you, but you need to stop getting into trouble. Your giving your mother worry wrinkles." Catherine assured, whispering her last sentence into their ears. They both giggled and looked at Olivia curiously, wondering who this new stranger was.

"Mommy who's that lady?" the twin with the green ribbon asked.

Laura laughed at walked over to Olivia, the twins still resting on her hips.

"Novalee, Elizabeth this is Olivia, your uncle's…friend." She said with a smile.

"Olivia this is Novalee,"she gestured to the twin with the green ribbon," And this is Elizabeth," next she gestured to the twin with the purple ribbon.

"Well it's very nice to meet you two," Olivia said with a smile.

Novalee smiled brightly at Olivia.

"I'm happy to meet you Ms. Olivia."

"Me too!"

They all laughed and returned to the living room. When they came back into the living room Dean walked over to Olivia, pulling her away slightly from the rest.

"Everything okay?" he asked, referring to the ruckus in the kitchen.

Olivia smiled and looked over to where Laura was kneeling in front of the twins, most likely scolding them.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Novalee and Elizabeth just got into a little trouble." She said with laughter. He smiled at her, their eyes locking and the gaze lasting just a little bit longer than before.

And that's when Olivia's cell phone rang.

She jumped slightly at the ring and looked down sheepishly as she took it out and flipped it open.

"Benson," she greeted.

Dean watched as she sighed and hung her head, listening to the voice on the other end. He already knew what the call was about, and really, he didn't mind he was just glad she actually managed to make it to his mother's house and at least spend some time with his family. He heard her mumble a 'Yeah Cap' I'll be right there' and ended the call. She turned to him with sorry eyes and was about to open her mouth to speak an apology, but Dean cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Liv, I'm just glad you could make it," she smiled gratefully at him and he continued," Now go on, go catch the bad guy."

She kissed his cheek and walked further into the living room. Dean watched as she said goodbye to his family, exchanging numbers with his mother and two sisters. Apparently they all had approved, which pleased Dean immensely.

She turned back to him and walked to where he was standing.

"This case will probably take a lot of time; Cap'n said something about stolen embryos. But, I'll call you okay?" He nodded and she smiled, hugging him before silently walking out the door.

Little did he know that this case would bring them brief hardship and something he might not be able to fix.

* * *

**A/N2:**_ Hah. I love cliffhangers, don't you? Angst is coming up! But don't worry its not for long. I promise._ _Please review._


	12. Better Version of Me

**A/N:** _So I'm really sorry this took me so long to update, but my muse disapeared. So you can blame Greg for this late chapter_.

**A/N2:** _I didn't like the 'Detective Benson's Big Secret'. They made it seem like she was hiding this huge deal, so in my AU story let's just pretend the whole 'adoption' thing didn't happen. Instead Liv is just worried that her time is up, but nothing has been confirmed, 'kay?_

* * *

Dean arrived late, tired, worried, and annoyed. Things between him and Olivia had been strained ever since her case. It had been two weeks past and things still hadn't gotten better. He would come home, she would be silent, and the air was full of tension. He was beginning to think that Olivia regretted meeting his family.

He walked further into the room, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter. He looked around the abode and concluded that Olivia wasn't there. It was odd; not knowing what was happening between them, or coming home wondering if she would be there in the morning.

He silently made his way to the refrigerator, but stopped as he saw the little red button on their answering machine blinking. He walked over, pressed the button to hear the messages and listened as he continued to walk into the kitchen.

"_New message; Monday February fifth; two thirty p.m.-'Hey Liv its Casey, I was wondering if you could meet me at Molly's on Thursday. OK well, um call me."_

"Well considering its Friday, I'd say we could delete this." Dean said to himself as he pressed 'delete'.

"_New message; Friday February ninth; eleven thirty p.m.-'Dean its Liv, listen Im gonna be working late tonight, but…I'll uh see you tomorrow maybe. We…uh, we need to talk.'_

'Oh no,' he thought,' a man's most despised words…"we need to talk". Maybe she'll finally tell me what's been bothering her, because God knows I can't take this anymore.'

* * *

Dean woke with a start; mainly because of the blaring alarm clock, but also due to the loud bang of the front door. He groggily got up to investigate who had made the racket, but figured it must have been Olivia finally coming home.

He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up to see none other than Olivia; obviously angry, banging her belongings from work on the kitchen counter.

"Liv," he said.

She swung around, her forehead creased, her eyebrows drawn, a scowl on her face.

"Did you call my captain?" she asked harshly, edging toward him.

"What? Why would I call Cragen? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I can't believe you! You call him, and then deny even doing it; playing the stupid part!"

He looked at her, confused.

"Liv what the hell is going on?"

"Captain sent me the fuck home, that's what!"

"Why?"

"Don't do that! You know exactly why Dean." She said, her voice reaching lower keys.

"Well I would know if you would actually talk to me! I don't know what your problem is Liv, but I can't take it anymore."

"Yeah, well then why don't you just leave!?" she shouted, her chest heaving, her eyes dark.

He was taken aback, but recovered quickly, giving her what she wanted.

"Fine," he whispered.

And he did, grabbed some clothes into an overnight bag and left, leaving Olivia to stare at his retreating back.

Olivia clamped her hand over her mouth, muffling a small sob, and retreating to her bed to sleep, empty and alone.

* * *

Dean was fixing a late lunch at his temporary, small and tiny apartment when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly turned the flame down on the stove and walked over to the door, wiping his hands on a towel as he did so.

He yanked the door open quickly and stood staring agape at the person in front of him.

"Captain Cragen?"

"Agent Porter."

Dean stood confused, but let Cragen in, stepping aside for him. The Captain walked in, removing his coat and gloves.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

Cragen turned to Dean, a stern look on his face.

"Look Liv's been having a hard time, I know, and I don't care to know what problems you two are having. But, I will say this; Liv is like a daughter to me and so help me Porter if you don't fix whatever it is you broke then I can guarantee you will have a few very large men ready to beat the crap out of you lined up at your front door."

Dean stood shocked at the Captain's words and was speechless.

"Captain, Liv and I…I don't think we're getting back together. I mean…I don't know what happened. After that case she had she just, she distanced herself from me, she wouldn't talk to me, she came home late. Then a couple days ago she accused me of calling you…about something…told me I should leave, and I did. I couldn't take it, she just wouldn't talk to me, and trust me, I know how stubborn Liv can be, but she usually talks to me after a bit. I, I don't even know what her case was about. Cragen what happened?"

Cragen eyed Dean, but answered.

"Stolen embryos. Liv accused you of calling me? Why?"

"I don't know, she came home early, angry, said you sent her home. That's when she accused me."

Cragen nodded in understanding.

"She wasn't getting enough sleep, it was affecting her work. It started after the case, it really got to her. You didn't notice?"

"How could I? She was never there for me to notice."

"Talk to her Dean. You made her happy, happier than I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah," he whispered," she made me happy too."

* * *

Dean arrived at her door, his hands wringing, and his eyes downcast. He raised his fist to knock, but was halted as he heard her voice behind him.

"Dean?"

He turned and saw her standing before him carrying a bag of groceries. She looked…different; her eyes her cold, she had bags under her eyes, her shoulders sagged. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"Can we talk?"

She sighed, but nodded; opening the door for both him and her to walk through. She led him in, dropping the bag on the counter and looking anywhere but his eyes. He walked toward her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek.

"What happened Liv?"

"I just…Dean you, you deserve better. I cant…I…"

"Liv?"

"I saw how you were with Emilia, how you were with her. You want children, I can tell…but what if I can't…what if I can't have children? What if it's too late?"

A small tear escaped Olivia's eye and Dean swallowed at her confession.

"Olivia, I love you. No matter what. If…if we can't have kids, that's okay. As long as im with you, that's all I need."

She gasped and looked up into his eyes, seeing truth.

"I just, I just want you to be happy…I-"

"Olivia, you make me happy. **You** make me happy."

* * *

_Please review, aren't you glad things aren't over between the two?_


	13. Secret

**A/N:** _Before you read this, you must know that Dean and Liv have been dating since 'Screwed', but it wasn't serious. Now, in the first chapter is when they really are 'together', officially. So really they've been dating for a while, and time isn't in key with real time in this fic, therefore, it's an AU fic. Hope that clears it up. ;-)_

* * *

Tap, tap, slide. Slide, slide, tap.

"Liv?"

Tap, tap, slide.

"Yeah?"

Slide, slide, tap.

"Could you..."

Tap, tap.

"Hm?"

Sli-

"Could you please stop?"

Olivia looked up at Casey in surprise and timidly put down the pencil. She looked over at Casey sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized, eyes avoiding Casey's.

"Liv, I dare ask, is there something on your mind?"

Olivia shrugged, still not looking directly at Casey.

"Nah. Nothing much…you?"

Casey scrutinized Olivia, but couldn't get an honest answer from her gaze.

"Nope…nothin'."

"Hm,"

"Yup."

The two sat…rather awkwardly at the diner's booth; Olivia's pencil and newspaper occupying a section of the table and Casey laptop sitting directly in front of her.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Casey shrugged lazily, her curls bouncing a bit off her shoulders.

"Checking my email."

"Ah."

"Mmhm."

Casey looked up at Olivia suddenly, her eyes curious.

"How are things between you and Dean?"

Olivia looked up, a small smile forming on her lips.

"They're good, great in fact. After our…thing…things seem to have gotten better between us. I mean, I guess I was just scared ya know?"

Casey nodded.

"Yeah I understand. I have to admit Liv; you were a bit crabby without him."

Casey gave Olivia a sly smile and went back to her laptop, obviously absorbed in whatever she was reading.

"I was not that crabby…" Olivia mumbled," What is it your reading anyways? It's obviously more important."

Casey looked at Olivia, her eyes slightly apprehensive, yet a small twinkle in them.

"It's from 'that guy' isn't it? When am I ever going to find out who he is?"

Casey sighed, looking down at her lap for a bit, and then looked back up to Olivia. She leaned forward toward Olivia, her voice down to a whisper.

"It's complicated Liv, if I tell…you give me your word it does not leave this diner. Okay?"

Olivia was quite shocked at Casey's words, but answered positively at her.

"I give you my word, Case."

Casey nodded, looking around-looking to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation.

"I've been dating Chester for about two months now."

Olivia sputtered. Surely she wasn't talking about Chester, as in Chester Lake?

"As in..?"  
"Lake, yeah. He asked me out, we went to some restaurant. The date was a total disaster, but we were both nervous. I mean, I kind of had a little school girl crush on him before, and he is so nice Liv! I remember our second date; he took me to the local soup kitchen, it was nice. Definitely memorable."

Olivia smiled brightly at Casey's descriptions, it definitely sounded like something Chester would do.

"That's great Casey, but I don't understand why it's complicated."

Casey sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"If word gets out that I'm dating a detective then my reputation will go down, immensely. Judges won't trust my judgment, neither will juries. That's why Chester and I have agreed that either him or I will have to transfer, either that or we'll have to end it; I can't work with him Liv."

Olivia comfortingly put a hand on Casey's arm, soothing words coming at her.

"I'm so sorry Case, everything will work out. You two are happy right? He makes you happy?"

"Casey locked eyes with Olivia.

"Yes."

"Then everything will work out."

Casey smiled at Olivia's reassuring words and nodded, returning to her laptop.

"Tell 'Chester' I said hi," Olivia said with a smirk.

Casey just blushed.

* * *

Dean walked swiftly into the precinct, his hands shoved into his pockets. He spotted Elliot sitting at his desk, chatting fondly with Fin. Dean walked over to Elliot, tapping him on the shoulder, Elliot spun around, surprised to see Dean standing before him. Elliot shot a glance toward Fin and Fin nodded in understanding. He stood, and Dean led him toward the 'crib'.

"Dean, what are you doin' here man? Liv isn't here, she out with Casey getting some lunch."

"I know that's why I'm here. I was wondering if I could get some advice."

Elliot skeptically looked at Dean, but nodded anyway. Dean sighed, reaching into his pocket, holding something small in his hand.

"Me an' Liv are having a nice dinner tonight; you know Valentine's and all. I, ah, I want to give her this," he handed the box to Elliot," I want to ask her to marry me."

* * *

_BAHAHHA! CliffhangersYay for moi! Lol, I'm not quite sure as to the Casey/Lake thing, but they flirted earlier in the season so I went with it. I hope you like that pairing. Please review:-)_


	14. You Are The Moon

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry this has taken soooooo long to update! But, my sis had her baby and I have been busy with docters appointments, and to think I have yet more tests tomorrow! Errrg. But, anyway, here is chapter 14. Hope you like and please review!_

* * *

Elliot's posture faltered as he registered what Dean had told him

Elliot's posture faltered as he registered what Dean had told him. He knew that things were serious and that they were in love, courtesy of Olivia and he's late night at the precinct; they had to work overtime and ended up talking and reminiscing about old times. He had asked her about things between her and Dean, being the over protective and inquisitive friend and partner that he was.

"_Things are great El, I love him, and he loves me."_

"_That's great Liv. I'm happy that you're happy."_

_Olivia's face suddenly brightened._

"_That's just it Elliot; I'm…probably happier than I've been in a long time. And it scares me, but at the time it…I don't know how to quite explain it…"_

"_Feels like…Exhilarated? Like your High?"_

_She looked at him quizzically, but nodded with a small smile._

"_Strangely, yes."_

"You wanna what?"

Dean took a deep breath, and paced around the 'crib' for a few strides.

"I said I wanna ask Liv to marry me. And…that I was hoping you might be able to give me some advice; I mean you're her best friend and your married…I'm just, kind of lost on how I'm supposed to do this. And it's Liv, I want everything to be perfect and I just…"

Elliot nodded and handed the little box back to Dean.

"Alright, alright. I'll help ya, although I don't know how much help I'll be."

Dean nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," he said with a sigh.

Elliot chuckled slightly, nodded, and led Dean back out into the bustling area.

"Meet me here at three; we'll go somewhere for a late lunch and I'll help you out."

"Sure. And, thanks, again."

"Anytime."

Dean patted Elliot's shoulder in thanks, waved a goodbye to Fin as he passed by and left in anticipation of his lunch rendezvous with Elliot and the prospects of spending the rest of his life with the love of his life.

* * *

Olivia and Casey left the diner in comfortable silence. Casey glanced over at Olivia, adjusting her large briefcase on her shoulder. The wind blew across her face and through her hair; although it was a chilly February morning Casey liked the feeling of the chills that ran through her body and the soft gust of wind that brushed her face every now and then. Casey suddenly spotted a store that peaked her interest and promptly dragged Olivia into it, the chimes on the door ringing as she did so.

"Casey what the hell!" Olivia shouted in surprise.

A short, petite, old, red headed woman came round from the back of the store, her round glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Now, now there won't be a need for such language in this 'ere store young lady." The woman said a strong Irish accent clear in her voice.

Olivia looked up sheepishly at the woman.

"I'm sorry ma'm."

The woman smiled at Olivia, then to Casey, gesturing to come with her with her hands.

"Oh it's nothing to fuss over youngin'. Come let's see what we can find for you."

For the first time Olivia looked around the store, it was clear that it was a one of a kind shop; different assortments of dresses, skirts, shoes, and even bags were seen scattered on shelves and racks, pristine in their appearance.

"Oh my," she muttered.

"There anything you lookin' fer in particular my dear?" the woman asked Olivia.

Olivia smiled at the woman, turned to Casey and glared at her.

"Oh no, just looking. But, please call me Olivia."

"Well then 'Livia, please call me Maggie."

Olivia and Casey both smiled at Maggie.

"And, this is my friend Casey." Olivia pointed to Casey, who was standing beside her.

"'Tis nice to meet ya both. Please look around, if you need any help just call, I'll be 'round back."

Olivia and Casey both nodded at Maggie and she left them to look around the tiny shop.

Casey immediately left Olivia and went rushing over to a rack, white dresses donned it.

"Liv come here!"

Olivia sighed in frustration, wondering what Casey had gotten her into now.

"What now Case?"

Casey glared at her, but recovered and yanked her toward the rack, pulling out a long silky white dress and holding it up to Olivia's frame.

Olivia looked at Casey as if she was crazy.

"Casey are you on crack?! Why are we looking at wedding dresses if neither of us is getting married? Unless you have something top tell me that you forgot to mention I'd really like to avoid looking like a crazy woman today."

"Just because neither of us aren't getting married doesn't mean we can't just look. Haven't you ever done that before?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Have you?"

"All the time! Now come on, try this on. I swear you'll look gorgeous."

Olivia sighed, but smiled and took the dress anyways. Casey giggled as Olivia went to the dressing rooms at the far side of the store, closing the curtain as she slipped into one of the small stalls.

"You know this is ridiculous right?" she called from behind the curtain.

"Oh shut up; you know your loving it!"

"And, mind you, you are one of the craziest friends I've ever had, and you still are today."

"Hey at least I embrace the crazy! Now come on it doesn't take that long to put on a dress, get your ass back out here and lemme look."

Casey could hear Olivia's huge sigh from behind the curtain and laughed at her disdain. She waited until Olivia moved the curtain away and had a clear view of Olivia. She gasped at the sight of her; a long white dress, help up by the shoulders. Simply, classy and so full of elegance that it screamed Olivia.

"My God Olivia you're gorgeous!"

Olivia blushed and laughed Casey's compliment off.

"Alright, enough messin' around, we gotta get back; our lunch is probably far from over."

"Spoilsport," Casey mumbled as Olivia closed the curtain behind her and got dressed back into her own clothes.

"Crazy lady!" Olivia shouted back.

Casey chuckled at their antics and grabbed the dress from Olivia as she handed it to her and emerged from the dressing room stall.

Maggie entered once again from the back and smiled at the two, watching as Casey put the beautiful gown back.

"Shoppin' fer a wedding you two?"

Olivia stepped in before Casey could answer.

"Ah, not exactly. Thank you for letting us look around, but I'm afraid we have to get back to work. It was a pleasure meeting you Maggie."

"Anytime youngins, 'twas a pleasure as well."

Olivia smiled and nodded, heading for the front of the store to leave, with Casey dragging behind.

"Thanks Maggie! See you sometime soon hopefully." Casey called as they left the store.

* * *

Dean looked at Elliot in disbelief.

"That's it? That's all the advice you're gonna give me?"

Elliot laughed Dean's expression, stirred his coffee and replied.

"Yep; cook her a homemade meal, and tell her what you feel from the heart."

"Huh, well then I guess I really didn't need your advice 'cause that's what I was gonna do anyways."

They both laughed and sat in a comfortable silence, the only noises coming from the silver of their forks hitting the glass of their plates until their meal was eventually finished.

"So when do you plan on asking her? Tonight you said?" Elliot asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Yeah, I already had bought groceries for tonight yesterday, even got some candles and flowers. You think she'll say yes?"

"Why wouldn't she? Dean you and her have gone through a lot together; good times and bad, you love her and I know she loves you. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Dean nodded, picked up his coffee and gulped down a swig.

"Thanks Stabler…for everything man."

Elliot grinned, nodding his welcome.

"Hey just make sure you don't screw this up," he paused and his face turned serious," Just…make her happy Dean; she deserves it."

"I intend to do nothing less of that Elliot."

"Then that's all the thanks I need."

* * *

Olivia, although she had enjoyed her day-Casey to be withheld from this information-was glad to be finally home. She shrugged her arms out of her coat and hung it up as she walked into Dean and hers abode. As she continued to walk she smelt the distinct smell of pasta and French bread, her favorite meal. Not only did she smell the pleasant flavors of the obviously fresh baked foods, but the smell of Vanilla candles…and…lilies.

"Dean?" she called as she reared the corner and stepped into the living room.

She heard scuffling from the kitchen and stifled a laugh as Dean appeared; sauce on his nose and an apron on with the slogan: "Kiss the Cook".

"Hey Liv, how was your day?"

She laughed as she walked up to him, kissed him on the lips and wiped the sauce off with her fingertip.

"Been busy?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

He smiled sheepishly at her, grabbed her hand tenderly and led her into the dining room.

"You could say that."

Olivia gasped as they entered the dining room; the room was lit dim with candles on the table and a single lily in the middle of the table. The table was set with fancy china; certainly it was Dean's-or his mother's-as Olivia didn't own any expensive dishes.

"Dean…this is…gorgeous. How did you…?" she asked, stunned at his kindness and love for her.

"Well, mom was here for some work and she offered to help. So…I can't take all the credit. But, I thought you could use a nice Valentines Day…even if you don't particularly celebrate it."

"Well I think I just may start to celebrate it if this is what I'm gonna get every time."

They both laughed as Olivia sat down and Dean served their dishes. Olivia ate her first bite of pasta and sighed in contentment.

"God, Dean this is heaven! Next time you see your mom tell her I said she is wonderful!"

He chuckled; the evening was certainly going well so far. He just hoped it stayed that way.

"You know, I could get used to this." Olivia said mid-meal.

"Me too, Liv."

They both smiled.

* * *

"I think that was the best meal I've ever eaten," she proclaimed as they finally finished dinner and were settled on the couch together.

"Well then one of my goals was accomplished tonight," Dean replied to her as he shifted her in his arms.

She turned to him with curiosity, and propped herself up.

"There's more? Oh, do tell Mr. Porter."

Dean sat up, then, stood up and began to pace-something Olivia noted he always did when he was nervous.

"Dean?"

He turned to face her, his eyes looking down upon her. She stood up as well, taking his hands within hers.

"Liv, being with you this past year…has made me possibly the happiest man alive. I love you…so much and I…I wanted to ask…if maybe…if you would marry me."

Dean had finally blurted out what he wanted to say and patiently awaited Olivia's answer as she stood with him.

"I…"

* * *

_Oh I just had to, I'm sorry! Don't forget to review and I will definently try to update sooner this time!_


	15. Happiness

**A/N:** _I am so, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated since. . .Febuary. My brain just went ka-pluck on how I was going to do this chapter. But. I finally go this down, and I have an idea on how to do the next couple of chapters. So expect updates fairly soon._

* * *

"I…are you sure?" She asked, uncertain.

Dean stood tall and his face strong.

"Yes, Liv, I am. I love you and I want to spend of my life with you…will you marry me?"

Olivia stood small in comparison to Dean, she fingered her necklace carefully, bit her lip briefly before answering him.

She smiled.

"Yes."

She watched as his face turned bright, his eyes conveying his happiness. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

He swung her around, the both of them laughing freely.

* * *

When Olivia arrived at work the next day, she was visibly happy. She carried a large pink box in one hand with her, presumably carrying donuts. In the other, she carried a cup if tea.

Fin was the first to spot her.

"Hey baby girl! Don't you look happy?"

She laughed, relaxed and free. She opened the box, waving him over. He gladly took a sprinkled donut.

"Hey Fin. How's things?"

He smiled through his bite, swallowed, then answered.

"Ah, you know. Little bit of this, little bit of that."

She nodded.

"You seen El? He shoulda been here by now. . ."

Fin gave a small nod and went back to his desk, looking up as Munch came in.

"Yeah he was here. Lizzie wasn't feeling well so he went to go pick her up."

"Mm. Hey Munch." She said as Munch came over, grabbing a chocolate donut.

"Hey Liv. Thanks."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly; Casey stopped by, a little annoyed, chatted and left, Elliot came back, Lizzie at home with her mother, and Chester stayed at his desk the whole day, finishing unwanted paperwork.

When Olivia finally went home she was neither tired, nor annoyed or exhausted. She was not bitter, nor sour or mean.

Olivia was happy.

* * *

She quickly slipped out of her clothes and into one of Dean's large shirts. She turned off all the lights and headed to bed, but she was not at all tired. She could not sleep.

Dean was still at work, and Olivia smiled. She didn't smile because she was alone. She did not smile because Dean was gone. She smiled because she knew that when he came back, he would flop onto their bed, exhausted as hell, and he would curl up next to her. She smiled because when she would wake up the next morning, she would not be waking up next to Dean Porter, her boyfriend, she would be waking up next to Dean Porter, her fiancé.

She smiled, alone, because she knew she was not alone.

* * *

_Please review for me! It'd make me very happy! Have a good day. :)_


	16. Question

It was dark, it was cold, and it was boring. Olivia sighed and reached for her steaming hot tea. She took a long sip and set it back down. Elliot shifted in his seat beside her. They were on stakeout duty, eyeing on one of their latest perps, Sean Collin. It'd been quite a few hours since they first started their duty and nothing had happened as of yet. Olivia blew out in exasperation, her breath visible in front of her.

"Eager to get somewhere?" Elliot asked humorously.

She laughed and shook her head, fingering her ring hanging from her necklace.

"I'm getting married, El."

He turned to her, a wide smile on his face.

"That's great Liv! I'm really happy for you, both of you."

She smiled brightly, and Elliot reached over to give her a half hug.

When they pulled away she laughed lightly.

"You knew didn't you?"

He played confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Olivia gave him a look and he sighed.

"Yeah, I knew. Dean and I . . . we talked." He said, nonchalantly.

She playfully hit his shoulder.

"Yeah well, thanks for whatever you did." She said with a small smile.

He shrugged and took a drink of his coffee, wincing as if burned his tongue.

"I didn't do anything, Liv. Nothin' at all."

She hid her smile as she looked out her window.

* * *

Olivia slowly walked into Cragen's office. She was slightly nervous, but had a small amount of confidence that he would agree. When he saw her, he beckoned her to sit down, finishing up his conversation on the phone. She nodded and closed the door silently. Olivia wanted to get this out of the way first and foremost, before she did anything else.

"Olivia. What can I do for you?"

She smiled slightly and sat down, looking around his office first before her eyes landed on him.

"I . . . Dean asked me to marry him." She stopped, smiled as he did and continued. "I said yes – "

"That's great Olivia. But, what does it have to do with me? You're not going to request a transfer are you?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Not at all. I was wondering . . . I mean the wedding is going to be small. No church or anything. But, I still wanted to ask. Don, would you give me away?"

He looked mildly shocked for a moment, but a wide grin set on his face. He stood and walked over to her, she stood as well.

"I'd be honored Liv," he said softly, pulling her into a hug.


	17. Overworked

Olivia sighed as she flipped yet another page of her report. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sank into her chair. Things weren't hectic, but they weren't carefree either. She and Dean had spent a better part of a month arranging things for the wedding, while still working long hours and coming home exhausted. Coming home exhausted certainly didn't help with the stomach flu that she'd been having for the past week or so. Olivia sighed as a bit of nausea passed over her. She closed her eyes and willed it to pass. It did and she sighed, only in relief this time. She reached for her cup of water and took a long gulp greedily. Cragen came out of his office from behind her.

"Hey Liv," He started as he walked toward her.

She turned to face him, her eyes weary and her face pale.

"Yeah, 'Cap."

He frowned, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder in concern.

"You aren't lookin' to good Benson. Head home. I don't want to see you until Monday. And on Monday you're gonna have stake out duty with Fin, so see you have something to look forward too." He said, ending his statement with a smirk.

She sighed, but smiled at him and gathered her things, turning her small light off as she stood. However, when she did finally stand, a wave of dizziness overcame her and she stumbled. Cragen grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Liv, that's it, I'm taking you home. Let's go."

She nodded weakly and he led her out of the precinct. She looped her arm through his as they walked to his car, cold air stinging their faces. She slowly climbed into his car, as he did the same, and he left for her apartment.

The ride was filled with silence, too quiet for Cragen's liking. He turned to look at Olivia, to get her talking to him, only to discover her fast asleep, he weary eyes closed to the world. Cragen sighed and chuckled quietly as he parked in front of her complex.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her familiar numbers. To his delight, Dean answered. His voice sounded as weary as Olivia's had.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Porter it's me, Cragen. Liv wasn't feeling too good so I drover her here, but she crashed on the way. I'm too old to carry her up –"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Dean's voice said, sounded much more alert than before.

Moments later, Dean appeared outside and walked toward Olivia's side. He opened it gently as to not wake Olivia. Cragen unbuckled her seatbelt as Dean lifted her gently in his arms.

"Take care of her Porter." Cragen said before Dean closed the door.

"Always do," Dean said, a promising tone in his voice.

Cragen nodded and took off, leaving Dean on the curb with Olivia in his arms.


	18. Darkness

Olivia woke to the feeling of nausea. She shut her eyes tight, fighting the overwhelming feeling. Next to her, Dean shifted, sensing her discomfort. Quickly, Olivia shot out of bed, running toward the bathroom. Dean sat up quickly, feeling Olivia move out of their bed. He frowned as he heard her retching from across the cold bedroom. He pulled the covers off of him slowly, already feeling the rush of cold air. He walked quickly to the bathroom, striding toward Olivia, hunched over the toilet, swiftly. He gently sat with her, rubbing her back in comforting motions. He pulled her now shoulder length hair up from falling into her face. Olivia sighed into his touch.

"You should really go to the doctor Liv. I'm worried about you."

She softly took his hand.

"Yeah," She whispered.

Dean sighed heavily, squeezing her hand as another bout of nausea swept over her. He waited until the fit passed before leaning his head on her back.

"I'm going to make you an appointment Liv."

She sighed, but nodded as she felt her nausea pass. She made an attempt to stand, but was still weak from depositing her stomach contents into the toilet. Dean saw her struggle and put a hand on her shoulder. He stood and then helped her up, her half leaning, half hugging him. He helped her onto the bed, pulling the blanket over her form. She smiled weakly at him as he left the room.

Dean made his way to the kitchen, turning up the heater as he did so. He considered making Olivia and him breakfast, but with her stomach flu he figured it would only make her worse. He picked up the phone from the kitchen counter and got a glass of water for Olivia.

Dean walked back into their room quietly, dialing the hospital to make an appointment for her. He set the glass of water on the nightstand for Olivia, only to find that she was fast asleep. He sighed softly as he sat down next to her curled up body. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

* * *

Olivia returned to work on Monday, as Cragen promised. She was still feeling under the weather, but her nausea wasn't as bad as it was two days earlier. Dean had made her appointment for her, and she had already asked for Friday morning off, when she was to go see Dr. Sawyer.

She walked into the precinct, tea in hand, and sat down at her desk quickly. Fin, Elliot and Chester were already present. Fin was the first to notice Olivia, as Elliot was on the phone with his wife and Chester was engrossed with whatever was on his computer screen.

"Hey, Liv, how you doin'?" Fin addressed her.

She looked up and smiled tightly.

"Not so good, Fin."

Fin shook his head in sympathy.

"Still got that stomach flu, Liv?" Elliot then asked.

She nodded and took a sip from her tea.

"Yeah. Dean made an appointment for me; I go on Friday. I swear this flu's been messing with me bad."

Elliot smiled at her and she smiled back. Fin stood abruptly, after checking his watch. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and walked to Olivia's desk. He patted her on the shoulder and handed her her own coat. She looked at him quizzically before widening her eyes in realization.

"Oh! We have stake out! I completely forgot."

Olivia stood slowly, as to not overdue the sensitivity of her head. She grabbed her coat from Fin, put it on, and also grabbed her bag and tea.

"Guess that stomach flu's also messin' with your head baby girl." Fin teased.

She smiled wryly, smacking him playfully on his chest.

Fin and Olivia headed out in laughter.

* * *

They had been sitting in the car for about an hour before something finally happened. Olivia was sipping her tea. Fin was telling her about the new neighbors down the hall from him who kept him up all night with their loud music. Olivia had laughed, looked up, and spotted their suspect. He was walking toward a young girl.

"Fin. Look." Olivia pointed in their suspect's direction.

Fin glanced at the direction Olivia had pointed to. Sure enough, there was their suspect, Carl Dugan, approaching a young girl, barely fourteen, Fin guessed.

"Let's go Liv. We got this guy; s'not supposed to be around a girl younger than sixteen, let alone put his moves on em."

Olivia nodded and they both got out of the car. They walked quickly to where Carl was talking suggestively at the girl.

"Carl Dugan! Police!" Fin yelled.

Carl looked at them with wide eyes. He looked to the right, looked to the left. He spotted a side street and ran. Carl, stupidly, ran. And Olivia and Fin ran after.

They drew their guns as they chased him down the street. He made a left. So did they. When they got to the area in which they saw Carl disappear into, there were two way to go. So, Fin went left, and Olivia went right.

Olivia walked cautiously down the alley that was right. Her gun poised expertly, she scouted the alley for Carl. She heard a rustling from behind her. Olivia turned quickly, frowning as she saw nothing. She sighed, lowered her weapon slightly and began in the way that Fin went, hoping he had something.

When Olivia reached five steps in Fin's way, however, she suddenly felt metal against her head, and fell into darkness.

* * *

Fin sighed heavily and muttered a curse as he lowered his weapon, not finding Carl in the way he went. He turned around and headed for the direction that Olivia went. He still held his weapon, in case Carl did decide to make an appearance.

Fin looked around suspiciously, sensing something amiss. He raised his weapon higher.

When he arrived at the alleyway, he noticed something moving at the far end. It was a foot.

Fin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, turning the sharp corner where he saw the dragged foot. He recognized it immediately as Olivia's. He shot once. Carl fell heavily. Fin cuffed Carl to a pipe.

Olivia was unconscious. Fin bent down to her, noticing blood on her forehead. He checked her pulse quickly, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one, steady and strong. He took his coat off, lifted her head and bundled his coat up for Olivia's head to act as a pillow.

"Liv, come on wake up, Livia."

Olivia did not stir. Fin reached for his hip and withdrew his walkie-talkie. He spoke the necessary words into the small speaker and touched Olivia's cheek comfortingly.

"You just stay with me Liv, it's gonna be okay baby girl. It's gonna be okay."


	19. Surprised Joy

_Omg I am so tired. Guhhh. Anyway mates, read on, don't mind me!_

* * *

Fin sat emotionless in the waiting room. He had called Cragen, informing him of Olivia's injured state. When they had first arrived at the hospital, Fin had explained that they were looking for a criminal and to test Olivia for everything – just to make sure. The head doctor had nodded, telling his staff to run full blood on Olivia.

That had been about a half an hour ago. Cragen had stopped by, keeping Fin company, and was currently away getting coffee for the two of them.

Fin sighed, wondering where Dean was, but didn't rest on the thought for more than a moment when a doctor, the one Fin had originally spoke to, arrived from around a corner, looking at Fin.

Fin got up immediately, his eyes alert, and walked toward the doctor.

"Are you Ms. Benson's partner?" The doctor asked politely.

Fin nodded.

The doctor smiled slightly as he replied, "Ms. Benson is going to be just fine. She got quite a bump to the head, but should recover just fine."

Fin sighed in relief audibly, smiling widely. He cocked his head to the side as he saw Cragen approach.

"Liv's gonna be fine, Cap."

Cragen nodded, a small smile on his face as well.

The doctor turned to the Cragen, a now more serious look on his face.

"Does Ms. Benson have a . . . significant other I could speak to?"

Cragen looked mildly perplexed, but nodded, taking his phone out.

"Um, yeah, I tried calling him earlier. I'll try reaching him again."

The kind doctor smiled kindly and left, leaving Fin and Cragen happy, but a bit perplexed.

* * *

The dark fog that covered Olivia's mind slowly unveiled. She breathed deeply, trying to open her eyes, with much difficulty. Olivia felt warmth on her hand as she managed to open her eyes for a second, but shut them tightly as the bright lights of the hospital room overcame her.

"Liv," He whispered.

She smiled wearily, finally opening her eyes fully.

She spotted him sitting next to her, a vivid amount of concern embedded in his dark eyes.

"Hey," She whispered back, her voice a bit hoarse.

He gently rubbed his thumb along her hand.

"The doctor said you're gonna be fine." She smiled, squeezing his hand.

Dean nodded, looking away for a moment, causing to Olivia's smile to fade.

"Dean? What is it?"

He turned back, a small smile on his face.

"Uh, the uh, the baby also good."

Olivia frowned. "What?" She asked, though Dean had to strain to hear her.

"'Member that stomach flu that you've had? It uh, it wasn't the flu…"

Olivia looked down, gently placing her hand on her stomach. She left her hand there, smiling fondly when Dean placed his own over hers.

"The baby…" Olivia swallowed thickly then continued,"Our baby, it's okay though right? Nothing's wrong…"

"Baby's perfectly healthy." Dean replied happily, smiling.

Olivia sighed audibly, smiling wide like Dean and laughing a bit.

"Wow, I can't believe it."

Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss Olivia gently on the lips. He pulled back only slightly, rested his forehead on hers.

"We're gonna have a baby, Liv."

She smiled, kissing his again and then whispering: "A baby."


	20. Able

Sorry for not updating! I'm sick and this chapter probably sucks, but still. And, oh! You guys this is chapter 20! I am so proud.

* * *

The two weeks that passed were spent quite busily. The wedding was to be the Saturday coming, and though it was going to be a very small and quaint wedding, Olivia's morning sickness was getting worse by the day, Dean had to work, help with the last minute wedding preparations, and comfort Olivia.

Presently, Dean was coming home with Olivia's now pressed wedding dress. He hadn't peeked at it, though they agreed that tradition just didn't suit them, he felt bad doing so, only wishing to see the dress with Olivia in it.

He opened the front door, his arms full, to smell the delicious aroma of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Liv?" He called as he smiled.

Dean dropped the few boxes he had in his hands on the sofa, hung Olivia's dress up on the coat closet door, and went to the kitchen.

What Dean didn't expect, was to find Elliot Stabler in his kitchen, wearing an apron certainly not suited for him.

Dean laughed at the sight of Elliot tasting the sauce in the small pink apron, causing Elliot to turn at look at him.

"Stabler, what're you doing here man?" Dean asked, still amused at the sight.

Elliot grinned, shrugged and went back to the food.

"Eh, Liv called and asked if I could bring her some groceries. When I got here she was passed out, so I decided to help her out a bit."

Dean sighed, but had a small smile on his face.

"Well, thanks Stabler, you're a real good partner, a real good friend."

"S'no problem, Porter."

Dean nodded at Elliot and left to go check on Olivia. He found her sprawled on the bed. She was shivering and he laid the blanket over her. She sighed in her sleep as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Liv." He said softly.

He smoothed down her hair and walked back to the kitchen.

"Go on and go home, Stabler, I'm sure that wife of yours is wondering where you are. I'll take care of this, and make sure she wakes up and eats. Thank you, a lot, for your help. Really, it does mean a lot."

Elliot nodded, shook Dean's hand and turned to leave. He was at the door when he turned back, and asked:

"You ready for Saturday?"

Dean smiled.

"I feel like I've been ready my whole life."

Elliot smiled, nodded, and left.


End file.
